HalloRaiser
by Sigyn Gray
Summary: Michael Myers wasn't always a killer. He was a child once, and had a best friend as most children do. What happens when Michael decides to find his old friend Kirsty Cotton and keep her with him? sorry my breaks didn't work out. Still new to all of this.


AN: So I finally decided to get back into the swing of fanfiction writing. I absolutely ADORE Hellraiser (and Pinhead LOL) so I decided to try my hand at writing a fic for it. This is a crossover with Halloween because I read a fic called "What He Wants" by Little Red Hood where Michael didn't want to kill his niece; he just wanted to take care of her. So I came up with the idea that Kirsty Cotton and Michael were friends before he killed Judith and he wanted to renew that friendship forever. This ignores Halloween 6, H20, and on, and is AU. Please be gentle; this is my first actual fic in a long time. ~Aeryn

HalloRaiser

Michael Myers had been free of Smith's Grove for sixteen years. He had been using these years to hunt down his remaining family and had finally succeeded in killing his younger sister, Laurie. But Michael had returned home to wait for Halloween night so he could kill his niece, Jamie.

He entered the Myers house late at night, so as not to draw attention to himself, not that he ever really did unless Loomis was there. Surprisingly the old, dilapidated house barely creaked as Michael's heavy steps echoed through it. Something crackled as Michael entered his old bedroom. When he looked, it was revealed to be a picture of him as a child. Standing next to him holding his hand, was a young girl with curly brown hair. A memory stirred in the serial killer's mind as he stared at the old picture.

*flashback*

"_Mikey!" the young girl shouted happily, running over to him._

_Young Michael was nearly bowled over by her enthusiastic hug. However, he wrapped his arms around his friend in return._

"_Hey Mikey, do you want to go play on the swings with me?" Michael could never deny those brown eyes anything._

_At his nod, she pulled him over to the swings. She sat down on one, pulling Michael onto another. Her lavender dress picked up a bit in the wind as they started to swing, never letting go of the other's hand._

"_We'll be friends forever, right Mikey?" she asked as they swung. Michael nodded. Friends forever, no matter what, he silently promised._

_*end flashback*_

Friends forever. How did he forget that promise? Michal may not talk at all but he never breaks a promise, once made.

In the mind that even Loomis could not unravel, Michael's plans changed as his focus shifted from his family to his childhood friend. After all, Jamie had only been waiting a few years. He had kept his friend waiting for far longer.

With the picture in hand, Michael Myers walked out of his home and got into his stolen car. His old friend, Kirsty, was waiting for him.

Kirsty Cotton had just gotten home from a day out with Joanne Summerskill and Tiffany. The Lament Configuration was nestled in her purse, next to her wallet and cell phone. She never went anywhere without it, much to Joey's chagrin.

But she really couldn't go anywhere without it. It was almost as if _he_ felt that keeping it close to her would make her open it and return to hell. Return to him. If she did leave it at home, it would just find its way back to her.

Although she had told Joey all of this, Joey still didn't believe it and was still angry that Kirsty had taken it from the detective.

"I would have simply told him that I didn't want reminders of what had happened and walked away," she had said. "Screw their suspicions."

But Kirsty hadn't been worried about suspicion. Her story was airtight and she could make up an excuse as to why her prints were on it. Lang believed her wholeheartedly. There were no worries there.

What worried her were her feelings about the box. About _him_, to be exact. As much as she denied it, she did want him in some way. From a somewhat twisted view, he was the only man she could truly rely on to be there for her since Frank had killed her father.

However, her half-hidden desire for him was greatly overshadowed by her fear of the pain that would be waiting for her. She didn't know what would happen to her when she did finally give in, but there was no avoiding the pain.

Kirsty knew something was wrong the moment she opened her door. She could have sworn she had locked the front door and all of the lights were out. She hadn't been sure what time she would have gotten back, so she had left a lamp on in the living room. But in the dim light of the setting sun, Kirsty could faintly make out the broken lamp on the floor before something hard hit her on the back of the head.

Michael shoved the knife back into his pocket and caught her as she fell to the ground. He had hit her with the handle of the knife so that she could "sleep" while he brought her home. It was just easier that way. But he hadn't hit her too hard; he didn't want to hurt his Kirsty.

He looked down at the figure in his arms. Kirsty had grown to be very pretty. Her wild curly hair had straightened itself out; it now sat tamely on her head. He swung her up bridal style; it was best that they leave soon.

Kirsty's purse was still loosely clutched in her hand. After removing the cell phone from it, Michael put it on her chest. He wouldn't take his friend's things away from her. He only needed to get rid of the phone, so that it was harder for others to find her. He wouldn't allow Loomis and the cops to become involved in this. It was his business, not theirs.

The only thing that made Michael pause a moment was the puzzle box nestled gently in her purse. As far as he knew, Kirsty had hated puzzles as a child. Maybe this one was special to her for some reason. After a little debate, Michael left that in there too.

Michael walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. The later those two girls she was with found out she was gone the better, on the off-chance that someone connected him to her disappearance. He set his prize in the backseat of the car before getting into the drives seat. It was time for them to return home to Haddonfield.

*Later that night*

Her head hurt. It was throbbing and the pain was so centered in her head that it made her nauseous. She swallowed and grabbed her head before slowly sitting up.

She didn't recognize the room she was in. The bed she was on was dusty and didn't seem very sturdy, like she needed to be careful getting on or off of it.

She wasn't wearing her own clothes either, she noticed. She was dressed in a lavender dress that cut off at mid-calf. She didn't remember putting the dress on and looked around for her clothes. Of course, they were nowhere to be seen.

Kirsty gingerly got off of the old bed and stepped onto the dusty floor. She tip toed over to the windows, and tried to pull on the boards. The old wood creaked but the boards didn't budge.

Grabbing an old piece of wood that was lying on the floor, Kirsty walked out into the hallway and looked around. The house was starting to look familiar, memories of clean hardwood floors and clear sunlight mixed with laughter dancing through her mind. Oh yes, she knew this house.

Kirsty took the steps carefully, not completely trusting the old staircase. Before she got to the bottom, she looked around the corner of the wall, ensuring that she was alone. The coast was clear, but a quick check of the front door showed that it was locked tight and wouldn't budge no matter what she tried. Her purse was on a side table near the stairs. She searched through it half-heartedly, already guessing that her phone wasn't in it. Her fingers briefly closed around the box, but she controlled her impulse to open it. She could take care of this herself, especially if her suspicions were correct. Besides, there was always an increasing chance that _he _wouldn't let her go again.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind her and the box fell to the ground as she whipped around the sound. Ignoring the fallen box, Kirsty ran towards the cupboard in the stairs, closing it behind her.

Her breathing sounded loud in the silence of the house. With her eyes focused through the cracks in the vent on the door, she watched the hallway carefully.

Suddenly a dark shape with a white face stood in front of the cupboard. Kirsty clamped hands over her mouth to suppress her gasp. If he found her now, it lessened her chances of escaping this place.

The figure stood there for a moment before continuing down the hall. Kirsty waited a moment before cautiously opening the door. The coast appeared to be clear so she stepped out and began walking to the side door in the kitchen. She remembered that you had to go through the living room to get to the kitchen. Wooden weapon in hand, she stayed near the wall as she headed to the living room. But her plans of escape were halted in her mind as she heard something clatter behind her.

Turning around Kirsty swung her weapon at the shape behind her but it was caught mid-swing. The plank of wood was torn from Kirsty's hands and thrown against the wall. She went to push him away from her, but he shook her off, sending her flying to the corner of the room.

Kirsty hit her head on the wall and grabbed the back of it. It was tender, she had had worse, but combined with the blow from earlier, bells began ringing in her ears. A pair of black shoes appeared in her vision and she followed the legs up to the masked figure's "face."

"Are you going to kill me, Michael?" she asked noting the knife tightly grasped in his hand.

Michael's head performed his trademark head tilt as he surveyed his old friend. Her face showed no sign of fear except for a small bit of it in her eyes. He briefly wondered why that was, but soon ignored it as she started talking to him again.

"I hear that you've been busy, Mikey," Kirsty went on. "What with the Halloween Massacres and all. You know, for the longest time I didn't want to believe that you had killed Judith. I mean, you were my best friend and we were both so young. I couldn't understand what had made you do it. I still don't. But then I heard that you were now after Little Laurie and I knew that one day, you'd come after me too. And for a while, I wasn't sure who I'd prefer to find me first, you or them. Either way, they would get me in the end."

Michael again wondered why she didn't seem afraid as she said that and who the mysterious "they" were. Well, whoever "they" were, they weren't getting Kirsty. She was his friend and he had promised that they would be friends forever and that no one would get in between them.

"You know that you can't keep me here forever, Michael," she murmured. Michael's grip on the knife tightened. He didn't like where this was going. "I have a job and friends; I'll be missed. Besides, I don't belong here, Michael; I can't stay with you.'

He just stared at her; she wanted to leave. But if she left, they couldn't be "friends forever." Surely she knew that? She couldn't mean that she didn't want to be friends anymore, could she? No, she wouldn't leave him; even if she had changed her mind. Kirsty was his and no one else's. '_I had her first,'_ he thought petulantly.

Kirsty watched Michael's eyes; it was the only part of his face that she could see. She wondered how much of her old friend was still in them; he was so different now. She wasn't sure if he would try to kill her if she tried to leave.

Tentatively, she stood back up; Michael remained motionless but his eyes flashed. She stood still for a second, watching to see what he would do.

'_So far, so good' _Kirsty thought when Michael didn't move. Slowly she took a couple steps toward the door. '_Okay, closer; just a bit closer,' _she thought as she neared the hall.

He struck so quickly that Kirsty was disoriented. One minute he was standing perfectly still in the spot she left him, and the next his arms were locked around her, trying to drag her back. Kirsty struggled and grabbed for the doorway, but Michael's grip was like steel. She kicked back and hit his knee. He stumbled a bit, his grip loosening just enough for Kirsty to break free. She ran to the hallway, only to trip as Michael's hand grabbed her ankle. As she hit the floor, her fingers brushed against something smooth and cold. She didn't get a chance to see what it was as Michael picked her up and threw her back into the living room. Her head hit the floor with a sickening thump and black spots danced across her vision. She would definitely have to go to the hospital to check for a concussion later. She looked up to see Michael standing over her, knife gripped tightly in his hand, eyes empty and dark. Kirsty stared into them, knowing that when Michael killed her, a different pair of dark eyes would replace them. Eyes that made her confused in her desires, eyes that haunted her in her dreams.

Eerie music suddenly began playing, a chilling tune that Kirsty recognized. Michael tilted his head again, confused, before looking around. Before he could move much more, however, two thick chains appeared, one hook sinking into Michael's left hand and the other chain wrapping around Kirsty before pulling her into a solid form behind her. The chain around her released her and attached to Michael's other hand. The knife fell to the floor point first, and Kirsty had an odd feeling of déjà vu. It was like Uncle Frank all over again.

"Michael Myers, you have evaded us for a long time since your last death," a familiar and deep voice said from behind her. Kirsty turned her head and saw a few shiny pins near her head. It _was_ him. '_Once again playing her dark knight in shining armor_,' she thought with a bit of humor.

Pinhead's hands gripped her waist before he pulled her behind him. Michael Myers had escaped them far too many times in the past, like Voorhees and Krueger. Normally he would just let Myers find his own way back to Hell, as he inevitably did, but Myers went too far this time. No one was allowed to hurt Kirsty Cotton but Pinhead himself and that was only when she finally accepted her place in Hell with him. And even that wouldn't last terribly long. Kirsty Cotton had soo much potential within her soul, potential to become an amazing cenobite. She needed to admit her desire to join him first and he would not have someone else forcing her into that choice.

"It is time to return to Hell, Michael," he said, a few more chains flying out and removing the mask. He wanted to see the pain on Myers's face as he made him pay for trying to destroy his favorite soul. Kirsty did make a refreshing change from the usual routine, he laughed internally. "You have already killed your sister; she is waiting for you in your own hell. It is time to truly face her."

Michael's head once again tilted, before looking behind Pinhead at Kirsty. His meaning was clear.

"No Michael," Pinhead replied. "You cannot have her. I'm afraid she already belongs to me. She has for a long time and I'm not going to let anyone else have her. I have waited too long to give her up," he added, a hint of possessiveness in his voice. "It is time to play Michael. There is no escape this time. I'll make sure of it."

Kirsty heard the small note of anger in Pinhead's voice and knew that he wasn't happy about Michael's attempt to kill her. However, as grateful as he was for his rescue, she still couldn't let him do to Michael what he had to Frank. At least, not in front of her. She knew that she couldn't stop him from doing so back in Hell, she probably couldn't make him stop now, but she had to try. Michael was still her friend, even if he wasn't as good as he used to be. But she knew that her Mikey was still in there somewhere. He hadn't tried to kill her until she had tried to escape. He still cared about her, in some way.

She grabbed Pinhead's arm. He turned toward her, his black eyes as unreadable as ever, but she knew that he was waiting for her to say the words she usually did. But this time, it wasn't related to her soul. It was about someone else's.

"Wait," Kirsty said, remembering all the times she had said that to him before. It seemed almost like a script that they followed for all of their meetings. "Don't hurt him now, please. He may have tried to hurt me, but he is still my friend. Please just send him to his hell and then you can do whatever. Please."

'_More bargains' _Pinhead thought as he stared at Kirsty. Of course, he didn't expect anything less from her; she was the only one he would ever truly adhere to a bargain from. Every bargain made him feel even more fond of her, if they did annoy him later on, when he was alone and thinking of her. Every bargain brought her closer to being _his_, as well. After the last one where she sold him 5 souls, including her husband's, she lost any sort of true escape from him. Her soul belonged to him and he would claim her one day. For good.

For now however, he had to take care of the killer who tried to take her from him. Pinhead was tempted to just tear Michael apart here and now, but if he did that, it would take even longer for Kirsty to give in and come with him. With that thought in mind and quenching his anger for the time being, he sent Michael to his personal Hell to await Pinhead's return and the torment Pinhead would bestow upon him.

Pinhead then turned to Kirsty. She looked the same as last time, although she was in a strange lavender dress that, in his opinion, did not look very attractive. He figured Michael had dressed her in it and made note to remember that when he was torturing Michael. He had no right to dress Kirsty or see her body. Her flesh belonged to Pinhead and he did not appreciate Michael's eyes on his favorite soul. (Boy Pinny is possessive. LOL sorry but I had to say it.)

"We meet again, child." He said to her.

"Thank you," she replied. "But how did you get here? The box wasn't opened."

Pinhead smiled slightly. That was his girl. She was always trying to find a way out of her fate.

"Your fingers brushed against the box and your soul called for me. That was enough of a summoning for me," he said, looking into her eyes. Would she try to deny calling for him? She always seems to surprise him after all.

Kirsty remembered thinking about Pinhead as Michael prepared to kill him, and she remembered her fingers brushing against something cold and smooth when Michael pulled her down to the floor. It made sense that Pinhead would use that as an excuse to show up. But he did save her life, so she wasn't mad about it. It was like the thing with Channard; she was grateful to him for saving her. But this time, no sacrifices were necessary, thank God. She always did feel bad that he had to die to save her last time. Especially since she never got the chance to thank him. She definitely owed him a little something now that he had helped her twice.

"Well, thank you again," she said, unsure of what she was about to do. Before she could change her mind, she leaned up and, avoiding the pins, kissed his cheek.

The feeling of her lips against his cheek made Pinhead shiver slightly. His Kirsty certainly did surprise him. He didn't see this coming at all. After all, didn't she somewhat hate him because he kept trying to take her to Hell and torture her?

But at that point, Pinhead didn't care about Kirsty's unclear motives. He enjoyed the feeling of the kiss and began to want a little more from her. As Kirsty pulled back, he wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer to him. She gasped as she looked up at him and in that moment, he was lost. He tilted his head down to her and kissed her, a real kiss, not on the cheek. After chasing her for so long, he was happy to finally be able to fulfill part of his continual promises to her. Hopefully one day soon, they would be able to fully enjoy the pleasures he offered her.

Kirsty was shocked when Pinhead kissed her, but she soon relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. Her desires were rising to the surface as the kiss deepened and she knew that she wouldn't be able to forget this moment. The pinned cenobite wouldn't let her and her lust for him wouldn't either. As much as she denied it, she had wanted him to come through with his promises to her. She wanted to give in to him.

Before things could get too steamy, Kirsty pulled away. She wanted him, but she needed to ask him something before then. She needed to know if he wanted her or just her soul.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him. "Is all of this, all of this chasing and promises, just about my soul or is there something more? What did you mean when you said that what you wanted was me?"

Pinhead smiled. She was so confident yet when it came to him, she was still so unsure. He loved that about her; the fact that she was so strong yet still had her own weaknesses.

"Kirsty, when we first met, it was only about your soul," he explained, keeping his arms tight around her. "You were merely another soul that wished to escape the Hell that awaited you. However, as we continued to meet and as you continued to find ways to escape me, I began to want you as well. You piqued my interest in ways no other soul had. I admired you and I hated you. I grew fond of you and wanted to make you scream in pain, to enjoy the sound of your pain and your pleasure. This is about both your soul and you. I want both, Kirsty, my sweet child. You have been my favorite soul for quite some time now."

He watched her smile before she leaned up and kissed him again. He wasn't sure if he would let her go again after this. She truly was captivating to him.

She pulled back again and looked him in the eyes. It was time to make the words she had spoken during their last meeting true. She was done running, especially from him.

"Let's go home." She said, taking his hand and letting him lead her into their future. It was time to stop fighting her desires and to accept them. With him.

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this. As I said this is my first fic in a really long time, so if the characters seem out of character I apologize. I just tried to make everything make sense. As for the kind of mushy ending, I couldn't help it. I LOVE Pinhead/Kirsty. LOL. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review. That would really make my day! ~Aeryn


End file.
